P3 EMC
by Rittie
Summary: Now college students, the ex-SEES/NAT members (excluding Ken) attempt to live normal lives. With the arrival of a mysterious girl and yet another coming of the one who had caused the loss of a dear friend not that long ago, will they be able to muster up enough determination without a leader to guide them? [P3 AU, set two years after The Answer, hinted at couples, T for now]


**So this prologue is an AU and it's set in 2011. Yes, it's during P4 and everything that's happening there is happening but this AU centers around the P3 cast, in a what if situation in which they all chose to go to college. As such, Akihiko and Mitsuru are still everyone's senpai, Shinjiro is still dead, Yukari, Aigis, Fuuka and Junpei are second year students and Ken is away in middle school and won't be showing up all that much. As for Koromaru, Mitsuru made a deal which allowed him to live at the dorm with them.**

 **Oh did I mention that already? They are all now living in Iwatodai's College dorms alongside Koromaru. Meaning that Akihiko and Mitsuru are 20, all the second years are 19 and I'm not sure how old Aigis or Koromaru would be so yes, there is that. As for the title of this story, I will leave you to guess what it stands for. Have fun with that and I cannot wait to hear your opinions! :)**

 **Onwards with the story! The prologue will be slightly shorter, to spike your imagination and stuff xD**

 _~ P3 EMC ~_

Dorm Blues

"Girls! Are you done with putting away your things?"

Yukari Takeba looked up at the voice of her senpai, Mitsuru Kirijo, from downstairs and nodded to herself as she walked out of her room to meet up with Fuuka and Aigis, who were talking in hushed voices. Something about a 'strange new transfer student', 'dorm' and 'emptiness'. She could only imagine what they were speaking about. Aside from them and Koromaru, their brand new college co-ed dorm was devoid of life... such a term just had to cross her mind huh? Indeed, it had been two years since their beloved friend and leader commited the ultimate sacrifice. Even now, there were no signs that he would ever come back, hurting all of them ever so lightly, altough now it was mostly herself and Aigis.

"Yukari-san." Fuuka's voice cut across her mind. "Mitsuru-senpai asked us to come downstairs. Appearently, we are meant to wait on that new student. Senpai believes that she might know why our dorms are so..." she trailed off.

"Empty?" Aigis finished. "I am amazed by that, as well. I heard that college dorms were normally full of life and joy and yet this one..."

"... feels like it's reflecting our emotions." Yukari joked as she hooked her arms around theirs and began to lead them downstairs. Unlike their high school dorm, this one had five floors, excluding the rooftop. The girls were on third floor, the guys (just Junpei and Akihiko as of now) on the first, while the second and fourth were empty. The fifth one, right before the doors leading to the top, was remade into a library and semi-command room by Mitsuru, but she was the leader of the Shadow Operatives (or S.O. for short), so that came as no surprise. Being a college student wouldn't stop her from fighting Shadows, much like how back when she was a high school student. Then again, they were all the same in that regard. Aside from Ken (whom they hadn't seen in over a year) and Koromaru, who was a dog and thus couldn't attend any eductional lectures. Not that it stopped him from whining in sadness over not being able to. The brunette bit her lip as they reached the lobby, similiarly styled to the lobby of their previous home away from home (but it had blue undertones rather than red/orange ones), and slowly joined the senpai, who were sitting on one of the many comfy sofas.

"Senpai?" she began to question. "Have you found out why it's just us here?"

Koromaru, who was at her feet, barked in agreement with the inquiry as Akihiko sighed and Mitsuru just looked at Yukari. The redhead, whose hair was now even longer, bit her lip before shaking her head.

"I am as of yet uncertain on that matter." the older young adult stated. "Akihiko and I searched the whole dorm while you were unpacking. We found nothing and it looks like a completely normal building aside from my own equipment... it frustrates me that I cannot find out a good reason for the lack of student life here!" she stood up, slamming her leg onto the floor. "... I ..."

"Mitsuru, once again, it's not your fault." Akihiko looked at his pocketwatch (a gift left behind by his childhood friend Shinjiro Aragaki after he had died an early death) and, oddly enough, it still worked very well. "It's almost midnight..."

Silence fell. Along with _his_ passing, the Dark Hour and Tartarus had disappeared and they all went back to semi-normal lives, almost like nothing had happened. And yet ... they couldn't act like that. Forgetting _him_ felt like forgetting a part of their lives... again. The boxer began to speak again after the cold silence dragged on too long for his tastes but before he could speak, a loud clock resonated in their ears as the previously blue room slowly but surely turned into a deep, almost bloody, dark green. Aigis had to sit down as Yukari and Fuuka grabbed each other, Koromaru at their feet growling with Mitsuru moving to answer the door, which was the sound of the bell they had heard.

"P-Please don't senpai!" Yukari cried. "It might be a g-ghost!"

"No." the rapier-wielding Empress retort. "Our new dormmate was supposed to arrive shortly before... the Dark Hour... and I am worried that something might have..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "... Artemisia and I will find her. Stay here. Akihiko, try to find out what's going on..." she opened the door and stopped speaking, her face growing as pale as the ice she loved to use. All the other young women soon joined her, wondering what would shock Mitsuru-senpai so badly, only for their jaws to drop as they stared at the figure of a woman, around Yukari and Fuuka's age with auburn hair and blazing red eyes. The new person shook her head off the cold and smiled up at them.

"It's nice to meet you guys! My name is Minako Arisato and I am your new dormmate! Please take care of me!"

She gasped as she watched Fuuka, Yukari and Aigis almost faint, Mitsuru still frozen as Akihiko just stared at her. Nobody moved as Koromaru ran up to her, wagging his tail as she reached down to pet him.

"Well this didn't start well..." the girl - Minako - muttered before speaking up. "... could anyone explain the coffins and all the green? I'm not really that fond of it..." she joked. The redhead whose name she didn't know tried to speak as Junpei came up behind Minako - why did her name have to be so similiar to _his_? - grinning from ear to ear as he carried what looked like half of her stuff.

"Mitsuru-senpai, sorry am late. I was eating dinner by the station when she came by from the nearby train. I couldn't really allow her to go by herself when it ... began ... so I decided to bring her back here where it's somewhat safe." he sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head. "Did I do something wrong?"

He received no answer as Minako took a teddy bear from the pile that he was holding and smile softly at all these weird people she would have to share a dorm with until she graduated. He chuckled to himself, knowing what the familiar stranger (it sounded odd in his head so he didn't dare to say it out loud) must be thinking of their group now.

"I presume that my room is on the third floor? Well, see you all tomorrow!"

Junpei waved at her as the others 'woke up' again, just in time to see the ends of Minako's bun vanishing around the corner. The grave silence enveloped them again as the resident jokester followed her with her things.

"It... cannot be..." Aigis shivered, muttering to herself as her short blonde hair shook with her. "It cannot be.."

There was no way for the girl to be her Minato. For he was dead and she had accepted that. Or so she thought.

 **Well what do you think guys? Honest opinions please!**

 **I won't be reviving Minato, to the general happiness of those against that and the sobbing of those who do not, so don't ask me about that in the future (if this one gets any reviews at all), however, he and Minako will share a special bond and there will be a couple hinted at with Minato throughout this fic. Which one you may ask? I will leave you to guess that along with the meaning of the title. Have fun with that, too!**

 **Thank you for reading and stay tuned! :)**


End file.
